


A goose and her girl

by DragonsBlood42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos and Mayhem, Gen, Horrible Goose (Untitled Goose Game), Untitled Goose Game References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBlood42/pseuds/DragonsBlood42
Summary: The townspeople live in fear of the goose and only the goose, until one day a new girl moves to the village.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A goose and her girl

The townspeople lived in terror of the goose. Each day they awoke, dreading the tyrant's rampages. Crops were spoiled, stores were raided, and any toys forgotten out in the yard were either broken in disgust or taken and hoarded as tribute. 

Until the day the girl moved into town.

The girl didn't budge when the goose hissed and flapped it's wings to intimidate. Not a single toy was left out as an offering. And then, the gravest of insults, one day the girl followed the goose back to her hoard and stole from it. 

The girl paraded through town with her ill gotten hat perched firmly on her head. One of the townspeople tried to claim it, but the girl just bared her teeth, feral as the goose itself. "Then take it from me," she hissed, her arms spread wide. And the man was afraid and said nothing more about the matter.

The goose saw this and was overjoyed at the fellow agent of chaos. 

The next morning, the goose left a particularly shiny bottle cap as homage. The girl saw, and solemnly accepted it. Then she grinned, hungrily. 

"Hey, birdy," she said. "Let's go fuck some shit up."

Not a single garbage can was left standing that day.


End file.
